


Heart Rot

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Love, a good and warm feeling. Sometimes bittersweet.But when left out to rot, it sours. Cloying. Clinging. Binding





	Heart Rot

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 9 Prompt: Shackles

Love is supposed to be this exhilarating and freeing feeling. Filling your heart to the brim with fondness, joy, and warmth. Making you smile when you see the person who your heart yearns for. Causing you to think of them all the time, what they are doing and if they would like a certain thing.  
  
No one would judge him for whoever he chose. Everyone would celebrate and whoop with joy if he told them he was in love. But Íþróttaálfurinn couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. Being in love with a particular person was not something he was allowed to do.  
  
A hero couldn't love a criminal. That's what he told himself anyways.  
  
Without his title as a hero what did he have? Nothing. So he refused to let his heart beat for another. He took the feelings and locked them deep down inside himself.  
  
Yet all he could do was think of Glanni. Wonder how the man was doing, hoping he was staying out of trouble. Wondered if eyes that flashed like blades in the moonlight were soft while gazing on another person's face. Thought that maybe if he wasn't so prideful he could receive a look from those soft pools of gray.  
  
Finding himself chasing Glanni, Íþróttaálfurinn wasn't sure if it was for his job or for his heart. Oh, how his heart yearned and ached. The sweet taste of love souring in his throat, left there to rot unspoken.  
  
Swallowing down the rot, he chased the criminal. Doing as his job dictated, shackled to his duties.  
  
Binds he was finding more suffocating everyday, the weight of the rot in his throat passing like an infection to his heart. Tendrils of it spreading through his body and sapping away the spring in his step.  
  
"You're never going to catch anyone like that Íþrótta," the criminal was lounging along a low wall. A cat that caught the canary, smugness written all over his sharp features.  
  
"What do you mean?" the hero's voice sounded forgien in his ears, a worldly weight that was never there before. The rot in his throat making itself known to the world.  
  
Gray eyes flashed, neither blades, nor warmth in those gray pools. Instead he found something worse, a knowing look, sympathy. "Oh Íþróttaálfurinn. Even doctors know when to lance a wound to drain infection."  
  
And that's what this supposed feeling had turned into: An infection. He offered the criminal a half-smile, "Thank you for the tip Glæpur."  
  
The criminal hummed before slinking off the wall, melting into the night. And Íþróttaálfurinn couldn't bring himself to chase the other man. A new set of shackles weighing his legs down.  
  
Love and his duty bound his body in opposing ways, leaving him rooted to the spot. He gazed longingly at the wall, his legs allowing him to close the distance to it. Pressing his palm against the stone, he could feel the lingering warmth from the body that had just been pressed there.  
  
And that was the truth of the matter, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to chase the man down completely. He wouldn't be able to leave the man be, allowing himself moments of weakness like this.  
  
He heard that love could be bitter. But he never thought this sour feeling would be how his love would end up. Never thought it would detain him like this. Never thought it would hurt so deeply, even now.  
  
Swallowing the rot down, he hopped over the wall to begin his useless chase.

**Author's Note:**

> I took my angst bat to Íþróttaálfurinn this time! Gave Glanni a break after getting Shot and Stabbed.
> 
> Come say [hello](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
